We have to work further to achieve our primary objective: to obtain and study a reliable VER in normal, congenital & traumatic cases (e.g., congenital syphilis, congenital and traumatic cataracts, rubella, etc.). In order for the computerized VER to be reliable, it should be recorded without anesthesia and should be the result of an adequate eye stimulation. This can be checked only if the ERG and VER are simultaneously recorded and if the artifacts can be eliminated. Only those VERs which correspond with repetitive equal ERG responses should be computerized. The skin electrode method can be of great value in obtaining an ERG and VER without anesthesia from an unobstructed eye (eg: with no contact lens on it), especially in children. This method gives an ERG response of smaller size than that recorded with a contact lens, but its sensitivity is enough to record oscillatory potentials. Studying the ERG and VER in children's diseases, nervous patients, post-eye surgery cases and eyes with symblepharon necessitates a more thorough standardization of this method in subjects of diff. diag. and different age groups. This standardization is our other major objective. Method: A skin electrode (designated as corneal) is placed 5mm below the middle of the lower lid. The reference electrode is in the depression between the ascending and horizontal branch of the zygomatic bone. We put the patient in a supine position, looking straight up. Summarizing only responses corresponding to identical, repetitive ERG responses, a true ERG and VER can be obtained for a given case. Computerizing of only the adequate VER is done by electronic elimination of the faulty ones on the basis of corresponding ERG responses. We also intend to build a randomizer for bio-electronic stimuli. It is known that pulses at given repetition rates create a bio-rhythm. The expectation of the "next pulse" elicits an "expectation wave", or conditions the patient (Pavlov) (or contingent negative variation, Grey-Walter, 1955), thus distorting the record, as is seen on our tracings.